


How Do I Love Thee

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me Count The Ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Love Thee

Nanase Haruka  
A wish in a name every time it leaves my lips  
A hope of things to come when your eyes meet mine  
My best friend since birth  
My boyfriend when we realized the word brought smiles to our lips  
My fiance when we realized that no matter where we were we wanted to belong to each other  
My husband when you knew I was yours as I knew you were mine

\-----

"Makoto"  
"Mm"  
Haruka turned to look into his eyes and whispered "I feel the same way"


End file.
